


Memories

by RinRin24



Series: 100 ways to say 'I Love You' [91]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 9, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 18:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13553094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinRin24/pseuds/RinRin24
Summary: Yuta and Taeyong are moving in together. But to make place for new things, you need to let go some of the older ones.





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Today's fact about me that I have photographic memory, but I prefer to call it video memory, because I remember everything I HEAR and see, and I don't think only naming it after the picture taking isn't fair to the sounds that are also stuck in my head. 
> 
> Day 9 - You can do it  
> Based on [this tumblr post.](http://p0ck3tf0x.tumblr.com/post/98502010026/one-hundred-ways-to-say-i-love-you)

Yuta felt his lips tremble as he looked at the trashbin in front of him and then down at the box in his hands. He pouted slightly.

He knew that he needed to do it. Taeyong had done it already with some his stuff, so Yuta couldn't even say that he wasn't doing it because Taeyong also wasn't. No. His boyfriend has already taken this step, only he was weak to do it.

"Come on, you can do it" he muttered to himself, before looking into the box again.

He and Taeyong were moving in together so now they both needed to throw out some things to make place and to get newer ones. But as he was just about to throw them out, Yuta felt something inside him dying.

He placed the box on the ground and started taking out the things one by one.

An old pair of shoes. He used those to go and play soccer with his friends. It was in an useless state by now, and was way too small for him. He didn't know why he kept it this long. He just did. But now they slowly fell into the bin. His other pair of shoes were already at their apartment.

A hoodie. In a similarly good state like the shoes. It was Yuta's 'too tired to function' shirt for years, but now he haven't wore it for months. He stole one of Taeyong's for that role. There will always be a new one, so now he could let this go.

A manga. It was... _old._ The paper was yellow, the pictures were almost nowhere to be seen anymore and half of the pages were either falling out or already lost somewhere. His parents sent him a new one for his birthday. Yuta took one last breath to take in its scent before he let it fall into the selective bin next to the trashbin.

A notebook. A notebook full of Yuta's notes from the time when he was just learning Korean. There were doodles on the side, his writing almost unreadable. Now he was fluent at it. Yuta smiled before he let it fall after the manga.

A tourist guide book. He had never once opened it, but he bought it anyway. He had seen all the places in it already.

"Love, are you done?" Taeyong came up to him from behind and hugged his waist.

"Yeah, you could say so" Yuta sighed, letting the notebook fall. There were only a few more clothes he needed to threw out but he just left them in the bow in front of the trashbin. Maybe somebody will take them if they need it. "It's just hard. So many memories" he murmured, letting his hands fall on Taeyong's.

He heard Taeyong chuckled next to his ear before he pressed a kiss onto his neck.  
"We'll just make new ones. Now come on, we still need to bring out the boxes to the car" he said before pulling away. Yuta just smiled one last time at his old things before he went after Taeyong.

Those times were great, but he needed to let them go in order to make place for the new ones.

**Author's Note:**

> By the way, from now on, I accept questions! :) You can ask me anything here, on Twitter ([Rinrin2442](https://twitter.com/RinRin2442)), on Wattpad ([Rinrin2442](https://www.wattpad.com/user/RinRin2442) ) or in email (pamacska24[@]gmail.com.). You ask me about my stories, characters or me even or you can just tell me anything you want but didn't dare this far. I'm also available if you just want to talk to someone about anything! :)


End file.
